<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect His Love!: Usagi Gives The Gays Everything They Want by Ashna42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643080">Protect His Love!: Usagi Gives The Gays Everything They Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashna42/pseuds/Ashna42'>Ashna42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically Zoisite lives, Canon Rewrite, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Rewrite, Unbury The Gays, and Usagi is a bi icon, and the consequences of that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashna42/pseuds/Ashna42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunzite decides that he would rather betray everything he knows and contract the help of his bitter enemy Sailor Moon, than lose the love of his to Queen Berryl's wrath!</p>
<p>Basically, a rewrite of... However much I get to, starting with Zoisite living.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Definitely others as time goes on, Kunzite/Zoisite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protect His Love!: Usagi Gives The Gays Everything They Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Usagi gives the gays what they want!</p>
<p>... It's me. I'm the gays.</p>
<p>For reference, I have been watching, and therefore will be basing this fic off of the newer English Dub. It's really good and I recommend anyone who's interested watches it! It's on Hulu.</p>
<p>I have no idea how long I'm gonna want to do this for but I do have ideas for it up until the point that I've watched in the show (About half way through season 4 right now).</p>
<p>Also, not sure how many people reading this would care, but I am also kicking about a new chapter for Ontario Become Human as well. It's about time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Kunzite, you fool!” Queen Beryl snarled, hands snaking over her crystal ball. “Not only did you let the Silver Crystal fall into enemy hands, you have also awakened the Moon Princess!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite wanted to argue back. He’d had all seven of the rainbow crystals, right there in his grasp, ready to deliver to his queen. There was barely enough time for Kunzite to blink and gawk as the seven crystals flew, fast as a beam of moonlight, out of room and into Sailor Moon’s hands. He knew better than to make excuses, and instead bowed his head in submission. “Yes, my Queen, I have no excuses. Fortunately, the Princess has just awakened, and does not yet have full control over the Silver Crystal. I’ll need a little more time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. Do not fail me,” She grumbled. Her piercing gaze turned to the man standing next to him. “Then there’s you, Zoisite. Are you ready to accept your doom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite didn’t dare look at him, but he could feel Zoisite start to tremble. “Please, my Queen! Give me another chance!” He pleaded. Everyone knew that displeasing Queen Beryl always eventually led to death, and there was no faster way to displease Queen Beryl than going against a direct order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You disobeyed my orders, and tried to kill Tuxedo Mask, didn’t you?!” She accused him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but that was…” Zoisite’s voice caught in his throat out of fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think you could fool me with your lies?!” Queen Baryl screeched at him, stretching out her hand and starting to draw in dark energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dread made Kunzite’s blood run cold. He wanted to step in front of Zoisite and shield him from her wrath, but he knew that would only make things worse. “I take responsibility for that,” He pleaded instead, “Please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire world around Kunzite flashed red as the ball of energy blasted from Queen Beryl’s hand. The heat was enough to burn Kunzite’s cheek and singe a few hairs as it grazed him and barreled into Zoisite. He screamed out Kunzite’s name as he was thrown back, and the stoic demeanor Kunzite worked so hard to maintain cracked as he instinctively turned to look. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open as he took in the sight of his beloved crumpled up in a smouldering, steaming pile. He snapped back forward to attention as Queen Baryl harumphed loudly, and stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now dispose of that trash.” The Queen spat at him, and began the trek down the platform and out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…” Was all Kunzite was able to squeak out, bowing his head slightly to avoid having to look at her. An eternity passed as she strolled languidly across the dark throne room, and when he was finally alone, Kunzite broke off in a sprint over to where Zoisite had landed, dropping to his knees beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Zoisite, please forgive me,” His voice wavered as he spoke. “I tried to convince Queen Beryl to bring you back, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoisite smiled weakly as Kunzite scooped him up and settled him into a sitting position curled up against his chest.“I’m sure you tried your best Kunzite,” Zoisite’s speech was labored, and his eyes had begun to unfocus. “I’m just happy, knowing that I get to die in your arms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite’s ears rang, and a lump welled in his throat. The love of his life really was going to die, wasn’t he? That’s what all of this meant. Whatever Queen Beryl decreed would surely come to pass. Zoisite reached a trembling hand upwards, which Kunzite tenderly took into his own. “My love, can you please grant me one last wish?” He asked, gasping slightly in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite had to bite the inside of his lip to keep it from trembling, “Anything…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to die, in a beautiful place…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a swish of his cape, Kunzite teleported the two of them to their garden. The soft warmth of the sunlight and the cloying sweetness of the various flowers coupled with the torrent of grief and panic Kunzite felt nauseated him, but he knew he had done the right thing as he watched Zoisite gaze around appreciatively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is perfect,” Zoisite said weakly, and turned his gaze back upward towards his beloved. “Thank you, Kunzite, for everything. Know this in your heart, Kunzite. I will always love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I will love you, Zoisite.” Kunzite watched as his lover’s eyes fluttered shut, and set his now limp hand down to rest against his stomach. Zoisite was only unconscious, but his breathing was getting more and more shallow- it was likely only a matter of minutes until he succumbed to his injuries...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this it, then? Zoisite was going to die, and Kunzite had no choice but to watch helplessly as he did? Zoisite would almost certainly blame himself for defying Queen Beryl’s orders, even though the Queen’s orders were not only impractical, but selfishly so. It was clear to anybody around her that the Queen was hellbent on marrying Endymion, almost as hellbent as she was on gaining complete control over the Moon and Earth. Zoisite was expected to not engage against a known enemy of the Dark Kingdom, and he had been sentenced to death for doing so anyways. Endymion hadn’t even died- she killed him purely out of a sense of spite and pettiness. Zoisite’s life was worth more..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Something snapped inside of Kunzite. He had served Queen Beryl and her cause for as long as he and anyone else could possibly remember. He had dedicated his life to her. However, Zoisite </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his life. A part of him would surely die with him, and Kunzite didn’t know if  would be able to keep on living with his heart ripped out, especially in service to the woman responsible for killing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His skin crawled with anxiety at the thought of betraying his Queen and his entire life’s purpose, but he knew he had no choice but to try. He already knew that he would give anything to keep Zoisite alive and happy, so why would treason be the thing to give him pause? Kunzite gently scooped Zoisite up and stood, making sure his head didn’t roll too far back, and teleported the two of them out of the garden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-More Importantly, Luna, I found the exit!” As Kunzite apparated into the cave, the Sailor Guardians appeared to be wrapping up a rather intense conversation. The blue one- Sailor Mercury, perhaps?- had her scanning device out and was typing away at the little keyboard attached to her wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!” The black cat perked up, “We’re not done with our talk, but I think we’d better get out of here while we can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The orange one- Sailor Venus, presumably- nodded resolutely. “Let’s get going everyone,” She said, and turned toward the exit, and towards Kunzite. She let out a large gasp of surprise, alerting the other Sailor Guardians to his presence. He lowered himself slowly down to the floor of the cave, and gently laid Zoisite out before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four Guardians immediately took up an aggressive stance, standing in front of their leader.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off, Kunzite!” Venus shouted again, throwing her hand out in a grand, sweeping gesture. “You have no chance against the five of us together!” Her face was set into a determined frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite could feel his heart beating in his throat. He was confident that he could easily wipe the floor with the five girls, but he wasn’t planning on fighting back. Any one of the girls attacks could be enough to completely snuff out the small flame of life that Zoisite was clinging to. He swallowed nervously, and sank to his knees. He could hear a ripple of confusion spread throughout the girls as he bowed, touching his forehead to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not here to fight,” His voice was quiet, but full of urgency. He looked up to survey the crowd. The four Guardians still looked relatively hostile as they met his eyes. He was less interested in them, and settled his sights on their leader. Sailor Moon was not looking at him at all. Hands clutched over her heart, she instead was gazing at Zoisite’s limp body with a sad look in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sailor Moon!” She jumped slightly as he addressed her directly. She was Zoisite’s only hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite bowed his head back down to the dirt, eliciting another round of surprised reactions from the other Guardians. “Sailor Moon, or should I say, Moon Princess...” Kunzite began again, “I surrender to you. I’m prepared to meet any of your demands, if you’ll only help me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Guardians erupted into alarmed chatter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” The green one- Jupiter, Kunzite remembered- snarled at him. “You’re ready to just give up and hand yourself over? I don’t believe that for a second!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, wait a minute, Sailor Jupiter,” Mercury piped up again, “Maybe we should hear him out first! This is so unlike anything The Dark Kingdom has done before-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s clearly full of it,” The red one- Mars- spoke this time. “This is just to get us to let our guard down! Well, I don’t intend to- Wait, what are you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls dissolved into concerned sounding murmuring, and Kunzite could hear a set of footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Sailor Moon standing directly in front of him, looking between him and Zoisite with large and tearful eyes. He held his breath, waiting for her to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did this happen to him, because of me…?” She asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... This happened because of Queen Berryl’s selfishness.” He dropped his eyes to gaze at Zoisite’s face. He couldn’t tell if he was still breathing or not. “She doesn’t care about our lives. We are nothing but pawns to carry out her bidding. She killed him without remorse or even a second thought… And she effectively killed me, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you need my help?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite looked back up at her and locked eyes. “Please… If you are truly the Guardian of love and justice… I betrayed my entire kingdom to save him. I love him more than life itself. You’re my only hope… Surely, you know what it is to lose the one you love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A painful look flashed across Sailor Moon’s eyes. Kunzite felt a little bad prodding at that fresh wound, seeing as barely any time had passed since Endymion was taken from her, but he was desperate to convince her. “I’ll pledge my allegiance to you, or leave you alone. Whatever you want, if only you’ll save him…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sailor Moon’s eyes seemed to bore into his. He felt exposed, having laid his soul bare to the person he had considered his number one enemy up until this point. After a few minutes, a resolute look settled on her face, and she gave a decisive nod. “Okay. I’ll save him. Stand back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite scrambled to his feet and took a few steps backwards as Sailor Moon began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding her Moon Stick aloft, she twirled it around in her fingers, and brought it down near her face, the gesture starting to draw energy into the stone. It flashed as it reached its full charge, and Sailor Moon started to draw a circle around her head, sprinkling sparkling moon dust around as she did, and spreading a healing energy around her and around Zoisite at her feet. She took a deep breath and began her command, “MOOOOON HEEEEAAALING-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite winced at the loud screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- EEEEESCALATION!” Sailor Moon finished by drawing a circle of light around her, and cast a shower of sparks and balls of light at Zoisite’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoisite jerked awake, and his eyes flew open with a gasp as the light dissipated. “Refresh-” He broke off into a fit of loud, gasping coughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite was by his side in an instant, scooping him up into his arms to hold his tense form as he was wracked by this coughing fit. Eventually he has able to regain his breath, and fell weakly against Kunzite’s chest, panting. Kunzite felt dizzy with relief- clearly Zoisite hadn’t been breathing for a little while. Kunzite couldn’t believe how close they’d cut it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kunzite…?” Zoisite asked, after he had calmed down a little, “What are you doing…? Am I dead?” He looked around the room, and pointed at the teary eyed Guardian that stood next to them. “Is that Sailor Moon…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoisite squeaked as Kunzite pulled him in closer. Losing just a bit more of his composure, Kunzite hugged Zoisite almost painfully tight, burying his head into his shoulder. Zoisite stroked his hair and murmured comfort into his ear in a effort to sooth his frayed nerves, but Kunzite just needed to hold him and assure himself that he was alive. He was fine. Everything was going to be fine…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they broke apart, and he helped Zoisite to his feet. All the Sailor Guardians looked very moved at the display. Kunzite took a moment to cough lightly into his hand to hide the fact that he had been on the verge of tears. He at least wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to maintain his stoic appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you healed me…?” Zoisite questioned Sailor Moon, who nodded. Kunzite could detect a hint of bitterness in Zoisite- Kunzite imagined it had hurt his pride to have an enemy save his life- but Zoisite bowed deeply to Sailor Moon in a show of gratitude. “Well, thank you,” Zoisite said primly, “I owe you a great debt… My life, in fact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened and twirled to face Kunzite again, grabbing his hand, a delighted look spreading across his face. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> owe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> my life, my love!” Zoisite was grinning, eyes brimming with love enough to almost make Kunzite blush. Kunzite returned the grin with a small smile of his own and squeezed his hand affectionately. “You risked everything to bring me back… What are..” Zoisite’s smile turned to a small frown, “What are we going to do now…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite turned to look at Sailor Moon and the other Guardians. “Well, that kind of depends on all of you.” He turned to address Sailor Moon directly. “I will do whatever you want of me, but I am willing to help you overthrow Queen Berryl once and for all. Her tyrannical reign has almost torn from me the one I love most, and I know the same is true for you too. I propose I remain in the Dark Kingdom for a time and act as a sort of spy so that we can come up with a definitive plan… And also, to try to bring Endymion back,” He paused as Sailor Moon gasped, “Tuxedo Mask is alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is?!” She grinned from ear to ear, closed her eyes and bounced on her heels in barely contained excitement. “He’s alive!!” The other Sailor Guardians cheered at this news as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new energy flashing in her eyes, Sailor Moon clicked the heel of her boot on the ground, lifted a finger to point at Kunzite, and lifted her chin authoritatively. “Very well! Kunzite, former liege to the throne of the Dark Kingdom, I hereby accept your help in overthrowing the evil queen! You shall remain as a spy in the Dark Kingdom and bring back my Tuxedo Mask!” Sailor Venus had trotted a little closer, and Sailor Moon grabbed her hands and twirled her around in a circle. “He’s alive! He’s aliiiive!!” She shouted, and the two girls cheered and giggled as they celebrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s all fine and good, but what about me?” Zoisite asked, “I can’t exactly go back with you, Kunzite. I’m supposed to be a dead man, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm... “ Sailor Mercury began thoughtfully. “Maybe you can stay with Sailor Mars? There’s always lots of room at Hikawa Shrine.” Sailor Mars looked less than thrilled at this suggestion, as did Zoisite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite looked at him seriously, “This might be our only option for now, my love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoisite crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and sighed dramatically. “Oh… Oh alright.” He opened one eye to look across at Sailor Mars, “If you’ll have me…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sailor Mars grumbled unhappily, “Yeah… I guess there’s not really another choice, is there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After everything had settled, Kunzite escorted the group to the exit. The Guardians agreed to meet with him in a couple days to start making a plan of action. Zoisite was less than thrilled to separate- Kunzite was as well- but he seemed placated after Kunzite stole a sneaky kiss when the Guardians weren’t paying attention. He waved at Kunzite sadly as he followed the Guardians away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunzite teleported back to the Dark Kingdom. He spent a few tense moments holding his breath, darting his eyes around, half expecting Berryl to pop out of nowhere and off him. Once he felt the coast was clear, he slowly let his breath out through his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had gotten away with it. Zoisite was alive, and Queen Berryl was none the wiser. He had an extremely tough fight ahead of him...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Zoisite was alive, and everything would be okay. That was the only thing that mattered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>